oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1
Episode 1 is adapted from chapters 1-3 of Volume 1. Plot The main character, Hachiman Hikigaya is introduced. He is a loner and a cynic with distorted views on high school life. He hands in an offensive essay exhibiting his rotten ideals. As punishment he is forced by his language teacher/guidance counselor, Shizuka Hiratsuka, to join Sobu High School's Service Club. She believes it will help sort out his rotten nature. Reluctantly joining, Hachiman immediately meets and clashes ideals with the club's only other member, Yukino Yukinoshita. Unable to reach common ground, Shizuka proposes they contest their ideals by helping people sent to the club, with the winner being able to order the loser around. The following day, Hachiman returns to the club room to discover that like himself, Yukino is also a loner with no friends. Hachiman gets a glimpse into her past and starts to believe that they may be somewhat similar. He then asks to be her friend but is rejected before he even finishes the question. Shortly after, Yui Yuigahama enters the club with a request that they help her bake cookies for a "certain person". Yukino tries and fails to get Yui to bake cookies correctly. Yui wants to give up, but Yukino and Hachiman stop her from doing so. Hachiman then utilizes reverse psychology to fulfill Yui's request. He helps her realize people simply appreciate being thought of, and the quality of her baking/gift isn't such a big deal. The following week Yui shows up at the clubroom and gives both Hachiman and Yukino baked cookies as thanks for their help. Yui also decides that she can help out with the club and offers to eat lunches with Yukino. Major events * The main characters Hachiman, Yukino, and Yui are introduced. * Hachiman joins the Service Club. * Hachiman offers to be Yukino's friend but is rejected. * Yui befriends Yukino and Hachiman after her request. Character Appearances New Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama Locations * Sobu High School ** Service Club ** Home Economics Room Trivia Poll What did you think of Episode 1? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery YEP01 - 0000.jpg EP1 Sobu Side Entrance.png EP1 Sobu Library.png EP1 Library Hallway.png EP1 Students.png EP1 looking Back Report close.png EP1 Shizuka Hachiman Report.png EP1 Shizuka Punch.png EP1 Shizuka Threaten.png EP1 Shizuka Hachiman.png EP1 Yukino Reading.png EP1 Yukino.png EP1 Service Club Front.png EP1 Hachiman Yukino Introduction.png EP1 Service Club Back.png EP1 Hachiman Yukino romcom.png EP1 Hachiman.png EP1 Yukino Hachiman.png EP1 Hachiman Flashback.png EP1 Yukino Angel1.png EP1 Shizuka Eavesdropping1.png EP1 Shizuka Eavesdropping2.png EP1 Yukino Shizuka.png EP1 Shizuka BR Idea.png EP1 Shizuka BR Challenge.png EP1 Hachiman Lewd Thoughts.png EP1 Hachiman Confessing.png EP1 Hachiman Rejection.png EP1 Hachiman Yukino Friends.png EP1 Yui.png EP1 Yui Surprised.png EP1 Yui Embarrassed.png EP1 Sobu Home Ec Room.png Yukino Yui Episode1 Baking.png EP1 Yui Poisonous.png EP1 Yukino Embarrassed.png EP1 Yui Yukino Cookies.png EP1 Hachiman Class Rep 1.png EP1 Hachiman Class Rep 2.png EP1 Hachiman Class Rep 3.png EP1 Hachiman Bullied Flashback.png EP1 Service Club Baking.png EP1 Yui Happy.png EP1 Yui Returns.png EP1 Yui Bag.png EP1 Yui Cookies.png EP1 Hachiman Cookie 2.png EP1 Hachiman Cookie 1.png EP1 End Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes